


Strawberries

by sweetmelody_ifnt



Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: Fluff, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-03-05
Packaged: 2018-05-24 21:29:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6167419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetmelody_ifnt/pseuds/sweetmelody_ifnt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Hyung… you like strawberries more than me…" Woohyun was on the verge of crying, thinking his favorite hyung was getting tired of him.<br/>Sunggyu panicked seeing the younger's teary eyes, he quickly brought him into his arms and tried to calm the crying puppy. "Shhh, don't cry Hyunnie. Hyung don't like strawberries than you."<br/>"R-really?"<br/>Saying no to an unhappy Woohyun was not Sunggyu's style and he knew that he could not hide his feelings towards the younger anymore so he blurted everything out.<br/>"Hmm… I like strawberries but I love you."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strawberries

It was a beautiful Sunday, Sunggyu, as usual, was having the time of his life sprawling all over his couch in front of the TV munching his favorite strawberries. Such a nice day like that was a good opportunity for him to catch up on his favorite dramas that he had missed due to the final exam.

You may want to try suggesting him going out to enjoy the youth, but no thanks, that's Kim Sunggyu you are talking about, and a place to lie down along with a bowl full of his beloved fruit were enough for his ideal weekend. Not that he had any problems with going out with his friends or his brother, but Sunggyu was just too lazy and blaming his favorite dramas for always shown on weekends too.

Well, everything was perfect for him, "Gyu hyung~", if a certain idiot did not appear from nowhere and destroy his peaceful moment.

"Hyung~ Gyu hyung~" Woohyun tried again as silence was all he got in return. Sunggyu totally ignored him and continued watching the drama, no one dare to interrupt his relaxing time.

No one except for Nam Woohyun.

"Yah!" He turned to glare at Woohyun as the said boy managed to snatch the remote control from his hand and turned off the TV, "what do you want?"

"Gyu hyung, you ignored me." The younger whined loudly.

"So what? Today is Sunday you know, let me rest." Sunggyu tried to grabbed the control from the other's hand, but Woohyun was faster, he brought the device as far as he could from Sunggyu.

"Nope, you're going out with me today."

"Going out? Where?"

"You will know later. For now please change, you look clumsy hyung." Woohyun dragged the protesting hamster to his bedroom to change, Sunggyu sulked disliking the idea but still let the younger choose his clothes anyway.

After half an hour bickering about what Sunggyu would wear, the two finally settled in Woohyun's car and on their way to the mysterious destination Woohyun had mentioned before.

Sunggyu was very excited to go out with Woohyun, today was his birthday so he was willing to spend all his time with the younger, but being Sunggyu, he would not let him know. Woohyun, on the other hand, believed that Sunggyu had forgot his special day as usual and decided to make the elder do everything he wanted later.

Woohyun was eighteen this year, two years younger than Sunggyu. Ten years ago the boy became Sunggyu's neighbour when he transferred from his old place to Seoul with his family. The first time they met, Woohyun practically attached himself to him all the time, making little Sunggyu feel uncomfortable as someone suddenly invaded his personal space. He tried to get rid of the thing clinging to him but failed miserably so he let it like that.

As time went by, they grew up together like brothers, Woohyun would spend all his free time playing with his favorite hyung; however, Sunggyu, being the older one, usually made Woohyun study despite his protest, which led to a sulky Woohyun later and Sunggyu had to try his best to get the younger's smile back.

Woohyun might become a little mature but he was always a puppy in Sunggyu's eyes, his clingy habit did decrease but he still likes skinship a lot, Sunggyu did not complain though because he also enjoyed the affection that clingy Woohyun had shown him. Now they studied in different places but the younger would stick around Sunggyu when he had free time and tried anything to break his don't-you-dare-interrupt-my-study atmosphere since the elder loves studying so much.

 

 

"Amusement park? Seriously Hyun?" asked Sunggyu as soon as he caught sight of the said place, the other just hummed and drove his car to the parking lot.

"Let's go hyung! It will be fun." Woohyun said cheerfully as both of them got out of the car, the weather was nice and the atmosphere was good too. Sunggyu amusingly watched the younger dragging him towards the entrance squealing excitedly, a happy Woohyun can be the most adorable thing in the world and Sunggyu secretly loves this side of his dongsaeng.

"Gyu hyung, what do you want to play?"

"Whatever is fine."

"Really?" Woohyun looked at him expectantly. Sunggyu had a bad feeling with what he was going to say, but he could not say no as Woohyun was using his puppy eyes, which he was sure the younger already knew was his weak point. That sly puppy!

"Hmm, as long as you like it."

"So…is it okay if Myungsoo and Sungyeol join us?"

"Myungsoo and Sungyeol?" Sunggyu frowned slightly, why would he drag me here if he already had his friends?

Woohyun unaware of his hyung's attitude waved excitedly at his friends who had been inside the park waiting for them, the said boys smiled brightly and waved back as the elders approached them.

"You're late Woohyun hyung."

"Sorry guys, I have a hamster to take care of."

"Yah!" The boys bursted into laughter as Sunggyu sent a death glare to Woohyun and stormed off, how dare he call me hamster?

It took Woohyun a minute to stop laughing and run after his sulky hyung, hugging him to keep him in place while he apologized for the previous joke. Sunggyu calmly shoved the younger off him and caught up with the two boys ahead, ignored the whinning tree trailing behind. MyungYeol just chuckled silently at his hyungs' childish behaviour.

 

 

"Sunggyu hyung, are you upset because of Myungsoo and me?" Sungyeol suddenly threw a question to him while they were waiting for the other two completing their bumper cars turn.

"Why would I?" Sunggyu tilted his head looking at the younger confusedly.

"Because we interrupted your date?"

That successfully made the elder blush as the words hit him. "N-no, not that," Sunggyu mentally smacked himself for stuttering, "I'm not upset."

"Don't pretend you're okay in front of me, I'm not dense as Woohyun hyung. You like him, right?"

No response.

"I take that as a yes. What took you guys so long?"

"I-I don't think that Woohyun has the same feelings for me."

"Wow, I know Woohyun hyung is dumb but you're even dumber." Sungyeol tried to suppress his laughter as the older looked daggers at him.

"Watch your mouth Lee Sungyeol, I'm still your hyung."

"Okay, I'm sorry. But I thought you know him better, you guys has practically been glued to each other for ages hyung. That idiot likes you a lot, everyone knew it."

"Yes, like a brother. He likes me like his own sibling Sungyeol." Sunggyu said stubbornly with a dejected expression.

"No, it isn't. Seriously hyung, stop denying your feelings. You like him and he like you, more than brothers. End of story."

Sunggyu could feel his face was getting redder and redder, he really wanted to bury himself somewhere and never come back, this is so embarrassing, everyone knows my feelings yet that stupid Hyun isn't even aware of it.

As Sunggyu was busy himself with a mental explosion, Woohyun suddenly appeared in front of him with his infamous charming smile, almost gave the elder a heart attack. Sunggyu froze in place keeping his eyes fixed on the younger's plump lips, he never noticed before but he likes Woohyun's smile a lot, the way the younger strecthed his lips when he was happy could make Sunggyu's heart melt immediately. Only now he realized that he could not bring his eyes away from those soft ones and the desire to feel them on his lips was undeniable.

Sungyeol, who noticed Sunggyu's silence, nudged the elder on the side and whispered, "You want to be alone with your idiot tree?"

Sunggyu blushed furiously but nodded anyway. Woohyun was chatting with Myungsoo so excitedly that he did not notice the burning color decorating the elder's face, he unconsciously took Sunggyu's hand and intertwined their fingers making the other have a hard time controlling his pounding heart.

 

 

After trying some more different games around the park, the boys decided to take the Ferris wheel in the end before going home. When it's their turn to get on the huge wheel, Sungyeol shoved Sunggyu and Woohyun into one cabin with a mischievous grin before dragging Myungsoo to another one. Woohyun just blinked dumbly at his friends who were sticking their tongues out at him in the other cabin, only now he noticed Sunggyu's inactivity and proceeded to sit beside the silent hamster.

"Gyu hyung, are you okay?"

"Hmm, I'm just tired" Sunggyu tried to stay calm and smiled faintly at his worried friend, was he really going to confess?

The younger did not believe his hyung but nodded anyway, he brought Sunggyu there to have fun with him, not to trouble him more so he was worried when the elder became so quiet.

While Woohyun was busy with his thoughts, Sunggyu pushed a small box into his hands; the boy looked at him confusedly but Sunggyu ignored it and turned away to watch the scenery outside after mumbling a small "your gift" to Woohyun. The younger was grinning from ear to ear when he opened the gift carefully, not wanting to ruin the precious thing.

"Wowwwww…" was the only thing Woohyun managed to say after seeing what was inside the small box. It was a silver ring with a lovely strawberry pattern on it.

"Gyu hyung… the ring..."

"I-idiot Namu, you still pretend to not know?"

"But hyung…you bought a strawberry one again…"

Sunggyu turned to look at his dongsaeng unbelievably, the boy was feeling dejected as the elder kept giving him strawberry things. He felt like facepalming himself, how can this tree be so dense?

"What's wrong with strawberries again?"

"Hyung… you like strawberries more than me…" Woohyun was on the verge of crying, thinking his favorite hyung was getting tired of him and choosing strawberries over him.

Sunggyu panicked seeing the younger's teary eyes, he quickly brought him into his arms and tried to calm the crying puppy. "Shhh, don't cry Hyunnie. Hyung don't like strawberries than you."

"R-really?"

Saying no to an unhappy Woohyun was not Sunggyu's style and he knew that he could not hide his feelings towards the younger anymore so he blurted everything out with a red face.

"Hmm… I-I like strawberries but I love you Hyunnie."

That made Woohyun frozen in the elder's embrace immediately, it took him more than a few seconds to process what the other had just said and his face went red as soon as the realization hit him. He lifted his eyes to look into Sunggyu's eyes which were full of sincerity.

"R-really?"

The elder just chuckled awkwardly and slowly leaned down to kiss Woohyun on the lips, the Namu was taken aback by the sudden contact but soon replied shyly to the kiss. Sunggyu gave the plump lips some more pecks before pulling away and letting the younger sit on his lap, his hands caressed the blushing cheeks. "I love you. I love you since we was young. I love you very much Hyun."

Hearing that, Woohyun squealed happily and hugged his hyung tightly, he was so happy that he could not contain himself any longer, the words slipped out of his mouth easily as if they were waiting for this moment to come out, "I love you too. I love you so much Gyu hyung."

Sunggyu smiled widely at his boyfriend, that was one of the most wonderful moments in his life.

"Happy birthday my Hyun!"

 

In the other cabin, the other two was having the time of their life enjoying the free romantic show; their plan went smoothly and the duo sighed in unison as their hyungs finally had their first kiss.

"They are too dense," Sungyeol stated dramatically making Myungsoo burst into laughter. "And you are dense too," he spoke nonchalantly after the younger had calmed down and leaned forward to kiss him on the lips.


End file.
